A man twisted by fate
by Raganui Minamoto
Summary: The story of a man after cruel fate made him a monster.  The story of the villain, Xoseio.


Disclaimer: I do not own City of Heroes or City of Villains, well I own a copy but I didn't make it... you get the idea. Xoseio is a villain I have on Virtue server, but I currently don't have an active account. So yea, XOSEIO IS OWNED BY ME! All heroes and villains are owned by their respective players. 

-------------------------------------------------------

Natural, Technology, Science, Magic, Mutation. These are the 5 categories that all Heroes and Villains are divided into. Their Origins so to speak. Natural origins normally apply to those that use weaponry, martial arts, or are aliens to combat or commit crime. Technology, people that wear suits, use robots, are robots, androids, and anything techno based. Science applies to those that are made through lab accidents, chemical enhancement, things of that base that aren't machinery. Magic origin heroes and villains use magic or have gained their power through a magical device. Mutation. Physical or mental changes that are not in any of the other origins. Pure human evolution some say.

This story follows one of those born of the Mutation Origin. His name is Xoseio and his story begins a few years ago.

Xoseio was a normal human once, 5' 9" tall, brown hair and grey eyes. He was named Xavier Olan Silo, and he worked as a computer salesman. Xavier spent his off time listening to the radio about the epic struggles between the Heroes of the world vs the villains, especially those of Statesman and the Freedom Phalanx vs Lord Recluse and Arachnos.

He had visited Paragon City once, but would never want to live there, as that seemed to be the epicenter of all the big battles. That visit is what changed him. A group of villains started rampaging across the city, causing mayhem and destruction. They were stopped, but during the fight a Hero's stray blast hit him, radiation flooding through him. He wasn't taken to a hospital, wasn't even seen if he was ok.

The man crawled to an alley, burning pain sweeping through him. His skin hardened into a blood red carapace, his hair fell out, his left eye turned red, his right one pure white. Around his right eye the skin boiled and burst leaving hideous scars around it. His hands became claw like, his feet as well. Darkness swallowed him. The only thing that didn't change was his mouth, surprisingly enough.

A couple nights later, after the pain finally subsided and he finally could move without breaking his new skin, Xavier entered a broken into auto shop. He didn't try to take money, instead breaking open a snack machine they had for waiting customer to buy things at, eating what he could savagely. Then he proceeded to the further in, stopping to look at himself in a mirror and finding the horror of his face. After a couple hours a decision was made.

Pain... he didn't feel it there, around his eye. Not as he pressed a shaped plate to it, adjusting it so that it hid the scars. Adding a hole to allow him to see out he looked phantom of the opera like, except that this mask was meant to cut into the skin, make it heal over it and become permanently attached. Unfortunately someone else tried to enter the shop as he finished, he didn't see who. Xavier raised his hand to hide his face from the person and wished for whoever it was to just go away, he didn't care how. A scream cut short as he saw a blast of green radiation come from his hand, blasting the man. He looked at his hand and then at the man. Nothing moved.

It was weeks since then before any clue as to the death of the thug was figured out, when a small business was robbed by a man with red skull shoulder pads, a skull and bone belt, bone boots, bone gloves and an armor like suit. His mouth was covered by a gas mask, his right eye surrounded by metal.

"Greetings, humans. I am Xoseio and you will give me your money before I decide to see how much radiation it takes to kill slow and painfully kill one of you."

Various small crimes were committed till he was caught and sent to The Zig. Contained in a lead cell with little light, Xoseio drank deeply of the darkness, learning to harness it and become nourished by it. Day after day after day he made one single vow of what he would do once he figured out how to escape... get some real food.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, it's a background story, made up off the top of my head just for this. I really am sorry that I couldn't come up with anything better. Just wait, next chapter will start Xoseio's adventures in the Rogue Isles. I may even introduce a few of my other characters I once had, but I don't know. I hope you all like it. Don't expect chapters much longer than this as I don't know if I could do it.


End file.
